herofandomcom-20200223-history
Carmelita Fox
Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox is Sly Cooper's love interest. She was a member of Interpol who constantly chased after Sly Cooper and his gang. Some time after, Carmelita temporarily joined the Cooper Gang and helped Sly save the Cooper Clan through time. She's currently investigating Sly's whereabouts. Though excellent in capturing everyday criminals, she had never been successful in capturing Sly or his gang. Carmelita was obsessive in her goal to capture Sly, which often led to her venting out her frustrations on her unfortunate criminal captives. She is voiced by Idina Menzel in the movie. Characteristics Physical appearance Carmelita is a beautiful fox with brownish-orange fur, a mole under her left eye, and waist-length blue hair tied in a braid at shoulder level. Her outfit includes a dark blue midriff-baring corset-type top that zips in the front, form-fitting dark blue pants, and a choker which her Interpol badge hangs from. She wears a light brown leather jacket and yellow gloves. She wears a lone earring on her left ear. On her feet are long black boots. In Sly 2 and Sly 3, Carmelita replaces her black shoes with brown combat-style boots and now wears lipstick that emphasizes her femininity. In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Carmelita's ensemble changes quite a bit. She now sports a bra top, dark blue miniskirt, a different style of boots, and her jacket's sleeves are now rolled up above her elbows. She has worn other clothing during undercover missions and everyday life, including a long black ball gown with a split down the left side of the skirt, a red Chinese-style dress with a veil, and a short blue dress, among others. Personality Carmelita's outlook on crime is very black and white, firmly believing that any lawbreaker must be brought to justice, regardless of how minor or major the infraction was. Pursuing this vision with her shock pistol, Carmelita was extremely rigid in her view and pursued all criminals with equal determination, from murderers to jaywalkers to thieves, extending to Sly and his gang. Both she and Sly have repressed romantic feelings for each other and their relationship was portrayed rather ambiguously throughout the series until the conclusion. Despite believing any criminal should be brought to justice, Carmelita acts justly to her captives, as evident when she offers Murray a bag of jelly beans during his captivity and ensures that he is comfortable in his makeshift cell. Carmelita is very devoted to her line of work, and must keep her emotions under control in order to keep her temper in check. Carmelita has been seen to enjoy regular day-to-day activities when off duty, such as viewing art galleries, listening to music and buying boots. Although Carmelita obsesses over trying to arrest Sly, she does harbor some respect for him and more, though she can't really admit it to herself. She even once mentioned that it was a shame that Sly was working on the other side of the law. Abilities Carmelita is shown to be an excellent combatant and very capable in a fight. She has impressive acrobatic skills, capable of matching Sly in agility and speed. She also possesses great balance, given that in her chases, she always manages to prevent herself from plummeting down near fatal landings (such as near the edges of high buildings or mountain peaks). Carmelita can also leap higher altitudes than Sly to compensate her inability to climb/spire jump/rail walk and is incredibly adept at using her Shock Pistol. She seems to have a great deal of lower body strength, given her jumping abilities and the fact that she's shown delivering kicks that can send even the burliest of Flashlight Guards flying. She also has a strong force of will, being able to fight off the Contessa's hypnosis (which was also being powered by the Clockwerk Eyes, increasing the Contessa's abilities). Sly himself complimented her skills when Bentley expressed concern for her ability to go one-on-one with Muggshot. In Thieves in Time, she is also able to change her ammo type, from Default Gun, Auto Fire, Charge Shot, Stun Ammo & Triple Fire. Gallery sly3-carmelita1.png|Carmelita, as she appeared in Sly 3 sly3-carmelita2.png|Promotional image of Carmelita, as she appeared in Sly 3 Carmelitasd.jpg Dimitri nervous.png|Dimitri trying to keep Carmelita from finding him out. Mr Barkley.jpg Sly-and-Carmelita-Kiss-sly-carmelita-27244354-1047-589.jpg Carmelita-s-In-Love-sly-carmelita-27244380-1049-591.jpg Sly x carmelita animation tribute by slycooper11-d5xi0gy.jpg C02c5f7655680956da28a25ae2330f3c.jpg Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Female Category:Officials Category:Law Enforcers Category:Lawful Good Category:Detectives Category:Fighter Category:Tomboys Category:Femme Fatale Category:Damsel in distress Category:On & Off Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:In Love Category:Determinators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Rivals Category:Self-Aware Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Athletic Category:Special Agents Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Amazons Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Anti-Communists Category:Villain's Lover Category:Elementals Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:False Antagonist Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Genius Category:Serious Category:Big Good Category:Time-Travellers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Outright